So called “quick connect” end fitting connectors are known for use in various assemblies, such as linear or hydraulic rate control or actuator assemblies. In a typical configuration, an axially movable rod end of a rate control or an actuator component is engaged with an end fitting, such as a clevis, to provide engagement with a spherical ball mount that is attached to a mated structure.
By way of example and referring to FIG. 1, there is shown a prior art end fitting connector assembly 10 that is used to interconnect an axially movable rod end 14 with a structure, such as a stowage bin of a stowage compartment typically found in commercial aircraft, the latter including a retainer plate 18. The retainer plate 18 includes a plurality of attachment holes 22, which are spaced and configured to receive fasteners (not shown) for fixedly securing same to a structure (not shown). Disposed at the movable rod end 14 is a clevis lug 28, which is defined by a substantially T-shaped body. The clevis lug 28 is configured for engagement with a corresponding T-shaped receiving slot 32 of a clevis mount 40 that is pivotally secured to the retainer plate 18. In operation, the clevis lug 28 is mated to the clevis mount 40, and more specifically the T-shaped receiving slot 32, wherein the clevis lug 28 includes a spring retention clip 44 at its distal end that creates positive engagement upon attachment to the clevis mount 40.
When properly engaged, this end fitting connector assembly 10 does not permit disassembly without the aid of a release tool (not shown). According to this version, the release tool can be introduced into the T-shaped receiving slot 32 and more specifically into direct engagement against the spring retention clip 44 to compress same and enable the clevis lug 28 to be removed from the T-shaped receiving slot 32 of the clevis mount 40.
There is a general need in the field to simplify the design of end fitting connectors, such as those shown in FIG. 1, but without sacrificing reliability. There is a similar need to provide an end fitting that enables one handed assembly, but prevents disassembly preferably without the use of a tool or other release feature.